The Haruno Clan Secret
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: With Tsunade in a coma and Danzou as Hokage, Konoha is falling apart from the inside out. Those loyal to Tsunade are being killed off one by one and Sakura is next apparently. Forced into the life of a missing-nin, she seeks shelter in Suna but gets a letter from her father. What does he want and why did he leave before she was born? Kind of a Skyrim/Naruto crossover. RxR Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura stared at Sai in horror. His face showed remorse, one of the few emotions he learnt to feel.

"I'm sorry," he apologised.

Sakura looked away. She stood but continued to stare down at Tsunade who was still in a coma. Sasuke did this. Because of Sasuke, Danzou is now acting Hokage until Tsunade wakes up; _if_ she ever wakes. And because Danzou was given such power, he's taking advantage of the situation by eliminating any opposing forces. The Root Anbu have come to light. Two hundred and ten Anbu are in Root. He sent Naruto off on a mission with about sixty of them to hide. Naruto was taken kicking and screaming.

Konohagakure is now a village of fear and tension. Danzou caused this. He killed Shizune when she retaliated to Danzou's insults towards Tsunade. She was publicly executed to help install that fear. Now he was sending Sakura away.

Actually, that's putting it nicely. He's banishing her, accusing her of helping Uchiha Sasuke and conspiring against him. She is granted safety until tomorrow at sun down where she will be hunted down by Hunter-nin. Come to think of it, he banished Itachi also. Where he went, no one knows.

She looked up at Sai and moved to him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the oncoming punch when he felt a slight pressure wrapped around him. He opened his eyes to find Sakura hugging him.

"S-Sakura?" He asked in surprise, so surprised in fact that he used her real name.

Sakura stepped back.

"Thank you, Sai."

He helped her put her things into scrolls before she packed it up. She headed back to Tsunade and placed a jutsu on her, preventing any other kind of chakra other than hers to touch her.

"To protect you, Tsunade-shishou," Sakura whispered.

She caressed her face.

"When you learnt that I was without a mother, you took me in as your daughter. You protected me, encouraged me and gave me strength as any mother does. I promise, in your name, I'll take Konoha back."

Sakura kissed her forehead and left.

She walked to Konoha's south gate. She turned to see her friends hiding in shadows around the area. She didn't let it show, but she was smiling. She saw each nod to her and she knew. They would work to try and stop Danzou from the inside. Sakura pointed to her forehead where a certain red-head had a kanji symbol for love. She saw her friends nodding and she knew they knew where she was going. She nodded and turned to face the forest outside the gates.

"Good luck, Sakura-sama," Izumo told her.

"And take care," Kotetsu finished.

Sakura nodded and took off outside the gates.

* * *

Not even a few hours later, she felt Hunter-nin coming after her.

"What?" Sakura cursed.

She hid in one of the trees and pulled a couple strands of her hair out. Putting her hands together with the strands between her fingers, she performed one of her special jutsu.

"Ninja Art: Sakura Wires," Sakura whispered before thrusting her hands out.

The strands shot out and wrapped around the branches. Only the tiniest bit of chakra was within them so they were completely untraceable. Once it was completed, she turned and ran. It wasn't long till she heard their yells. She continued on, turning the three day trip to Suna into two, stopping only to fill up her water bottle at a lake. She got to Suna, stopping before the large stone walls. She was covered in tiny cuts, having not enough chakra to spare when using it to go faster than the Root Hunter-nin.

"Hey, who's that?" A Sand-nin asked.

"It's the Hokage's apprentice!" Some gasped.

Sakura collapsed, passing out from chakra depletion, fatigue and dehydration. Kankuro, who was checking the rounds and saw her, ran out to her with a few others.

"Sakura," he called.

Once he checked over her, he knew she was only unconscious. They carried her to the Suna Hospital where she was taken care of. Gaara was called down and he waited for her to come to with Kankuro, Temari and Baki.

"Sakura," Temari called when she saw her eyes flickering. "Sakura, wake up."

Sakura's eyes flew open and she shot up in bed, panicked. After that, she couldn't move. She looked down and saw she was covered in sand. She looked up and realised where she was.

"I made it," she whispered with a sigh.

"What happened?" Gaara asked.

"Danzou," Sakura hissed, absolute hatred flooding her eyes and making her voice thick. "You know how he sent Naruto-kun and Itachi off and…murdered Shizune," tears came to her eyes. "Well, he knew I was ever faithful to Tsunade and guessed I'd rebel against him. The bastard was right, I'd never take orders from him," Sakura spat.

"Did he try to kill you?" Temari asked.

Sakura snorted. "No, that would require getting his superior hands dirtied. No, he banished me and promised me safety until a day later. But not long after I left was I followed and hunted down by Hunter-nin. It took a lot of chakra to hide and fight them off and to run here."

"Well, you're always welcome here," Gaara stated.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you so much, Kazekage-sama."

"Sakura, call me Gaara. We're friends, aren't we?"

Sakura couldn't help but smile. Indeed, they came a long way since they were twelve.

"Yeah, we are."


	2. Chapter 2

6 months later…

Sakura was working at Suna's hospital when Gaara entered, looking for her.

"Gaara, what's up?" Sakura asked.

"This came in for you. It's not from Konoha," he answered as he held out a letter.

"Thanks."

Sakura opened it.

_Dearest Blossom,_

_I heard about what happened to you in your village and I knew this day was coming. My name is Kyo Mesuri._

Sakura's eyes widened. That was her father's name, or so her mother told her.

_I don't know if you know this but I am your father. I know you probably hate me for leaving while your mother was eight months pregnant but there was a reason I did so but there's too much to explain in this one letter. If you come find me, I will happily explain everything. Attached to this letter is a map with my location marked on it. I've never seen you but I hear many things about you and I want to finally meet you._

_Also, you are in danger and not of Danzou. Sure, he wants to kill you but you have others that are after you. If it's possible for you to get your mother out of Konoha, please do so and bring her to me where you two can be protected well. You also have an aunt in Harukaro, a village on the way to my location. Could you grab her as well? There is a group of people after the Haruno family which I can also explain as my defect has some part of it. Please, just let me explain._

_Love, dad._

"Who does he think he is?" Sakura hissed quietly.

She handed it to Gaara who read it.

"I think you should go," Gaara stated.

"What?"

"Go and let him explain himself. Is it possible to get your mother out of Konoha? I'm sure she'd like to see him too."

"No," Sakura said, looking down. "It's not possible to get her out of Konoha because she's six feet under it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"You should go, Sakura," Gaara urged. "He and your aunt are the only relatives you have left. He may have a good reason for leaving. You never know."

Sakura sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Sakura sighed as she got to a lake. She'd been running for a few days and she just needed to stop. She stripped and jumped into the lake to bathe. She moaned in content as she looked up at the nice blue sky.

"Huh?"

She could see above the tree tops was smoke.

"That's in the direction of Harukaro village," Sakura murmured.

She climbed out of the water, downed a soldier pill after she changed and then took off again. What she found would stay with her forever. The village was aflame but no one was left alive. Their bodies littered the ground, having been taken down by shinobi weapons. Her eyes spotted pink hair and she bolted for it. She gasped. She had to be at least five years old and she had a sword through her stomach. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing innocent blue orbs.

"Are you an angel?" She asked weakly.

Sakura bit her lip as she fought back the tears.

"No, I'm not."

"You look like one."

Sakura took a steadying breath.

"You have pink hair, just like me and kaa-san."

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Aki. Haruno Aki."

"Are there any other Haruno's in this small village, Aki?"

"No. Just me and my kaa-san."

This couldn't be her aunt so the only logical explanation was that this was her cousin. A cousin she never knew existed. A cousin that even her dad didn't know existed.

"Who did this, Aki? Do you remember?"

"A group of men came. They killed everyone. But there was one man leading them. He had pale blue eyes, brown hair and an x scar on his face."

Flashes of her own mother's murder appeared before her eyes and paused on the murderer. A man with brown hair, pale blue eyes and an x scar on his cheek.

Sakura clenched her fists.

"I'm tired, nee-chan," Aki whispered, eyes drooping.

Sakura took her hand and held it.

"It's okay, Aki. Sleep. When you wake up again, you will be with your family," Sakura whispered shakily.

Aki smiled. "Okay, but first, can you look after Alice?"

Aki pointed at the doll beside her. Sakura nodded and took it.

"I'll take good care of her."

"Arigatou, nee-chan," Aki whispered before she closed her eyes and breathed her last breath.

Her hand went limp between Sakura's. Sakura looked at Alice to see a tag. She opened it with her free hand.

_To my sweetest Aki,_

_A special present for a special girl on her special day. Happy Birthday, my flower._

_Love, Mama._

Sakura's body shook before she threw her head back and let out a piercing cry. But what was truly terrifying, was the voice that accompanied her own. It sounded beastly, inhuman. Like when the Kyubi's voice mixes with Naruto's. The sound echoed for miles.

Not far from the village was the group that attacked it. Kajin turned and frowned.

"So Aki is still alive?" He asked before he headed back.

* * *

Sakura cried as she held Aki's body to her chest. She kept apologising to the small corpse and rocking herself back and forward.

'**Get up,'** Inner urged. **'Get up and bury her with her mother, our aunt.'**

Standing up, she moved around the village. Her eyes were dull and she moved without really thinking. Her subconscious mind recognised pink hair by a completely destroyed house and stopped above it. Sakura looked at her aunt and gasped. She looked exactly like her mother. It was impossible that she _was_ Sakura's mother because she watched her die. They had been twins.

After burying them, she just stood there and watched their graves after she put Alice into a scroll.

"What's this then?" A voice spoke behind her.

Turning, Sakura's eyes widened. It was Kajin, the man with an x scar.

"It seems I missed one," he spoke. "Are you another one of Saya's children?"

Saya. That must be her aunt's name. From the trees, the rest of the bandits came out.

"I'll kill you," Sakura whispered, clenching her fists. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Sakura screamed and threw herself at them.

Her vision began to bleed red and all she knew was to kill and kill some more. No amount of blood was ever going to be enough. Their screams echoed inside her mind, bringing her nothing but pleasure and glee but still, it wasn't enough.

'_Fus…'_ the wind whispered.

Over and over, the wind whispered that word until she gave in.

"Fus!" Sakura cried out.

A large sonic blast came from her mouth and threw the men in front of her away. Slowly, her vision came back. She was greeted by the sight of mangled bodies and became aware that she was soaked in something. Looking down, she found she was covered from head to do in the men's blood. It had splashed on her face as well as if she tore into them with her mouth. She let out a terrified scream and ran from the bodies.

She kept running for hours, blinded by blood and tears when she ran into someone. She screamed and tried to fight them off when they gripped her shoulder.

They began to shake her. "Sakura," the voice snapped.

Sakura's eyes widened and she tried to wipe her eyes but it wasn't working but she did catch a glimpse of red eyes. The voice registered in her mind and she let out a gasp.

"I-Itachi?" She asked hopefully.

"What happened? What are you doing here? Why are you covered in blood?" Itachi asked.

Sakura choked on a sob as she dropped to her knees. "I-Itachi! I'm so glad you're alright!" Sakura cried before she promptly fainted.

"Sakura!" He called as his eyes scanned over her, looking for any wounds but with all the blood he couldn't tell a thing.

He had caught her bridal style and took her back to his camp. He found Karin and Suigetsu arguing by the fire with Kisame watching as he drank his sake. Sasuke sat on a nearby rock, sharpening his Kusanagi and Jugo stood by the trees, talking with the animals. Everyone turned to him when the smell of blood hit them, Kisame having smelt it from a mile away.

"What you got there, Itachi?" Kisame asked.

Everyone saw the pink hair and knew immediately who it was.

"Haruno-sama!" Karin and Jugo gasped as they made their way to her when Itachi placed her down.

When Sasuke had attacked Karin, Sakura had saved Karin's life. Sasuke ran off and Karin and Jugo were taken back to Konoha where they were integrated into Konoha's society. They were banished along with Itachi who had been resurrected by this time and while they were away, they found Suigetsu, Sasuke and Itachi found Kisame. They were biding their time, waiting for a good time to take down Danzou.

"Oh my god, there's so much blood!" Karin cried out.

"Check her," Itachi ordered, snapping her back into action.

"Hai!"

Using proper kinjutsu that Sakura had taught her, she checked over her physical well-being.

"Sakura-san has no injuries of her own, minus a few cuts and bruises, meaning this blood isn't hers."

"What's she doing out here?" Jugo asked.

"She passed out before she could tell me," Itachi answered. "Why did she pass out?"

"Fatigue and depleted chakra reserves."

"Kisame?" Itachi asked.

Kisame, knowing what his partner wanted, nodded and made a few hand seals to perform a basic suiton jutsu. Sakura was cleared of the blood but her clothes needed a thorough cleaning.

"She may take one of my shirts," Jugo stated. "I'm sure it'll be like a mini dress on her."

"And I'll give her some undergarments and a pair of my bike pants," Karin added.

Itachi nodded. "Change her now, Karin. We will go investigate where all this blood came from."

Karin nodded and the four males disappeared. She stripped Sakura of her bloodied clothes and cleaned her off before changing her in the clean clothes. Before long, the boys were back.

"What did you find?" Karin asked.

"A mess."

The next day, Sakura stirred.

"Ugh," she moaned.

Her eyes fluttered open before shutting quickly from the light. She lay still, trying to remember where she was when she remembered red eyes.

"Itachi!" Sakura called as she sat up.

"I'm here," Itachi spoke as he re-entered the camp from fishing with Suigetsu.

"Sakura-san?" Karin called quietly, not wanting to startle her.

Sakura turned to see Karin sitting by her side, where she had moved her sleeping bag so she was sleeping by her.

"K-Karin?" Sakura wondered.

Karin nodded. Sakura looked around and found Kisame, Jugo and Sasuke.

"What-…"

"Here," Karin offered Sakura her canteen of water, noting the rasp in her voice.

"A-Arigatou."

"It's good to see you again, Sakura-sama," Jugo spoke as he took a seat beside Karin.

"You too, Jugo-kun. It's good to see you got out alright."

"What are you doing out here, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura stared at him a bit, taking in all the changes before looking away. "I was banished."

That surprised them.

"What? Why?"

"Danzou's getting rid of everyone close to Tsunade that may start up a rebellion," Sakura spoke, spitting out his name. "He's already killed Shizune for defending Tsunade against his insults and he's sent Naruto away somewhere and now, he's banished me as well. That was seven months ago."

"Where have you been those past months and what brings you this way?" Sasuke asked.

"Once I was banished, his hunter-nin came after me, even when he said that I'd have until the next day before he sent them for me. I killed them all and I'm sure I left a dint in his army. That bloody bastard thought that I couldn't make it as a missing-nin…"

She clenched her fists.

"I went to Suna where Gaara took me in. After six months of being with them, I got a letter to head through Harukaro village and to Dragon Cave."

"That's another thing we wanted to ask you about. What happened at Harukaro village?" Suigetsu asked.

Sakura dropped her eyes.

"I lost the last people of my clan before I even got to meet them…"

"And what happened to those other men?"

"I happened."

"It was a mess," Itachi spoke.

"You went to have a look?"

"Yeah."

"Did you see anyone there with an x scar on their face?" Sakura asked.

"No. Why?"

Sakura's body tensed.

"Damn it!" Sakura screamed as she got to her feet, stumbling.

She grabbed her pack.

"Where do you think you're going?" Itachi asked as he appeared before Sakura.

"That bastard killed my family!" Sakura screamed at him. "He killed my mother years back and now he's killed my aunt and cousin! She was only _five_!" Sakura cried.

"Who sent you the letter?" Itachi asked.

"My dad, why?"

"I doubt this man will still be there if he is alive and you don't really want to search those corpses, do you? Maybe your dad knows something about all this?"

Sakura thought back to the letter.

"Yes, he knows something," she hissed, clenching her teeth. "And he will tell me."

"We will come with you."

"Itachi, what about Danzou?" Sasuke asked.

"Danzou can wait. He's not going anywhere. Pack up the camp."


End file.
